Dan's first student
by Miu Takayama
Summary: While being trapped in a closet, Michiko finds herself in a sticky situation and has to figure a way out. In the middle of her escape, Dan catches a glimpse of her, recognizing her and she seems to have some sort of connection to Kyuu...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm still new to this and I would really appreciate any kind of review so I know what I did right or what I did wrong. Anyway, I hope you guys like this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Academy Q. I did use some lines from the last episode and I do not claim them as my own. I do own my character though.**

**Dan's first student**

_I hate them. I hate them so much that I want to die. The only thing that keeps me going is that I did this for Dad and Sensei._

Knowing that I was so close to freedom, but unable to grasp it was killing me.

Damn Pluto, damn them all.

I've been under their control for about ten years, but I'm still defiant.

They used duct tape to tie my hands and feet. Then when I tried to bite them, they duct taped my mouth. They then shoved me into this closet and told me to pay close attention to anything I see. They keep trying to make me help them, though I refuse every time.

I heard footsteps and looked up to see who it was. There was a boy who would be about the same age as my dear Kyuu. He had blue hair and was breathing heavily.

Then more footsteps and someone said, "Welcome, Ryu-sama."

_ANUBIS? What is he doing here? And, Ryu-sama? What's going on?_

"Where is Dan-sensei?" asked Ryu.

"Please come back to us," replied Anubis.

_Come…back? Who is this kid?_

"You're saying that if I do, you'll tell me where he is?" asked Ryu.

"Of course."

"Is this an order from King Hades?"

"No, Hades-sama doesn't know."

_That's impossible! I was placed here under his orders! He knows! I better listen carefully. Maybe Anubis doesn't know that I'm here._

"What are you planning Anubis?" Ryu demanded. "Just bringing me back won't erase your failure. What are you going to do with Dan-sensei?"

"Impressive indeed Ryu-sama. I see that I can't deceive you. I will control Dan Morihiko's mind."

"Control his mind?"

"If I can control the leader of DDS, who is a threat to us, and who has absolute trust of the police, it'll be the same as us having every bit of information there is. Then King Hades should forgive my failure."

"Bastard…"

"This is the final battle between you and me. If I lose here, I will have no choice left to me but death."

"Anubis, I've found something so important to me that it means that I must defy my fate."

"How long will you be able to resist I wonder," Anubis murmured. Then he flipped a switch on a hand held device and the speakers came on.

A mechanical voice blared through the speakers saying, "A self-destruct mechanism has been activated. 10 minutes until self-destruct. Everyone please evacuate."

"Think it over, Ryu-sama. I will be upstairs," Anubis said, and then ran off.

During this conversation, I was quietly spitting into the duct tape over my mouth, causing it to become loose. Now the duct tape was loose enough to kind of breathe, but if this ship is going to self-destruct, I needed to free my mouth.

Ryu seemed like he was in a daze.

I watched him as I silently worked. Ryu never moved once. The only movement he made was his chest moving up and down as he breathed.

Once my mouth was freed, I debated whether or not I should call out for help. Ryu was obviously a part of Pluto, but it was also obvious that he didn't want to be.

_Once a member, always a member_, I thought.

So I waited for him to leave. I didn't care if he went up the stairs or out of the room; I just needed him to leave so he wouldn't hear me move around.

I had it all planned out, I would get my hands in front of me by swinging them out from underneath my tied feet. Then I would free my hands first and use my hands to free my feet since it would take longer the other way around. Then, I would abandon ship, on a safety boat if there was one. I would row to land and then find Sensei….

But Dan-sensei was on the ship, and my plan would only work if Ryu left, giving me enough time to pull off my plan before the ship self-destructed.

My brain quickly ran through scenario after scenario. Finally, I found a solution, but it involved Ryu's help.

I lifted up my legs to kick the closet door open, but then a bunch of kids ran in and then ran out with Ryu. I sighed with relief because I realized they were going to save Detective Dan for me, but my new plan was destroyed.

The mechanical voice foretold how much longer until the ship self-destructed and I quickly swung my arms under my legs. I made the decision to free my legs first since I needed mobility desperately with the timer quickly coming to an end.

I found the tip of the end of the duct tape and hurriedly unwound it. It was difficult with my tied hands, which was why I originally planned to untie my hands first, but I succeeded.

"30…29…28…27…" the mechanical voice boomed.

I kicked open the door and ran out the doorway. Remembering the order of twists and turns they took when dragging me here, I went down the hall, around the left turn, past the hallway on the right, up the stairs, and onto the deck.

"5…4…3…"

There was no time. I jumped, hoping that I remembered how to swim from when I was 8…

**Kyuu's POV**

"Sensei? Is something bothering you?" I asked. His eyebrows were knitted together and he was looking out the window of the helicopter.

Startled, Dan looked at me and smiled, "Good observation young one. Did you see anyone while we were escaping the ship?"

I thought for a moment, "I didn't see anyone. I thought all of the crew evacuated when they first heard the alarm."

Megumi, overhearing their conversation, piped up. "I saw something out of the corner of my eye Dan-sensei. I wasn't really paying attention so I didn't think much of it. But when I heard you talking about someone else on the boat, I remembered the green blob I saw. Now that I think about it," her eyes squinted at the memory, "it looks a lot like a gigantic mess of really long hair."

Dan's eyes closed, "Yes, I saw that too. Do you remember any other details about her?"

My head whipped around to look at Dan, "How do you know it's a 'her'? What Megumi described sounded like a view from behind. It's very hard to tell the difference between a man and a woman from behind and with long hair it's even harder."

Dan looked at me and said, "I believe I know who that was."

Dan had everyone's attention by then and he sighed. He looked like an old man recalling horrible memories when he said, "Her name is Michiko, and she was my first student. I'm glad to see that she is still alive….but for how long?"

**Yay! I hoped you liked it! I plan on adding another chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! If you're reading this that means you went to the second chapter of my story! (^.^) Happy days! I hope you enjoy this chapter even more than the first.**

**Michiko's POV**

I was inhaling water as my legs flailed bellow me. My arms were moving back and forth, trying to loosen the tape.

I somehow managed to get a breath of air, but I went under immediately. Once I was under, I stopped moving, deciding that I shouldn't waste my energy on filling my lungs with water in an attempt for air.

After a little while, I floated to the surface and was calmly floating on my back. I wanted to laugh at my stupidity, but I needed to control my breathing so I wouldn't go under again.

I looked around to see which way was land and I started kicking my way there. Eventually, a few hours later, I reached land and was exhausted. I realized that I needed to find shelter for the night which was quickly approaching.

I forced myself to get up and walk. As I walked, I tried to remember which beach I had just swam to, but my brain didn't want to think. I crawled into a small crevice that could pass for a cave and slept, vowing to find Dad the next day.

**Kyuu's POV**

"Is it really okay to just go back to school after Dan-sensei was kidnapped yesterday? What is he thinking?" Ryu asked on the way home from DDS.

I had to agree, it was a little weird that everyone was acting like nothing happened.

"Dan-sensei said he was fine, but he was really bothered by this Michiko person," I replied.

Ryu nodded his head and was quite for a moment, "Dan-sensei said that she was his first student, so why was she on the ship?"

It was my turn to be silent for a moment. No one had dared to question Dan-sensei further on the subject. Dan-sensei's face was full of pain that could not be described.

"That is a good question," I replied.

We turned the corner to find a girl standing in front of my house. Her white tank-top was dirty and old, just like her baggy, tan pants. She was wearing no shoes and sand littered the floor around her. Her green hair was like a mane that went all the way down to her lower back and it was ratted and dirty. Then, despite the dirt and the sand, her face was that of an angel. There was so much love radiating off of her. Her grey eyes portrayed so much sadness and pain, but her soft smile showed how happy she was.

"Do I know you?" I called out to her, a little hesitant to disturb her bliss.

Her head turned; smile still intact for a second. But when she saw us, she froze. Her eyes were wide with fear and her entire body went stiff.

Then the next thing I knew, she was gone.

"I wonder who that could have been," I said.

I walked over to where the girl was standing and looked at my house. You could clearly see my mom doing household chores.

Ryu came up behind me, "She was watching your mom clean. There is sand everywhere which means she probably just came from the beach…"

"She could have been the 'Michiko' Sensei told us about," I mumbled.

"It's too early to assume that," Ryu replied.

Then Ryu and I heard something from one of the bushes in front of my house. The girl hopped out of one of them and stood with such authority.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"This is my house," I replied.

She nodded her head, "Exactly, why are _you_ here?" She pointed at Ryu, bringing attention to her duct taped hands.

"That's my friend Ryu, he's staying over at my house for a little while," I answered for him.

The girl's hands dropped as she looked at me with bewilderment.

Then we heard a crash from the house and we all turned to see what caused it.

Mom was facing us and her hands were out, indicating that she dropped something. She rubbed her eyes and looked at us again. Then she ran out the door and stopped a few feet away from us. Tears in her eyes, she asked, "Michiko?"

The girl's face melted into the loving expression it was in before Ryu and I came. Her voice cracked a little as she replied with, "Top of the mornin' to ya."

Mom embraced her and murmured, "I thought I was never going to see you again. I missed you so much!"

The girl tried to return the embraced with her head, "Same here."

"Uh, Mom?" I asked hesitantly.

Mom and Michiko pulled apart and Michiko whispered, "You never told him?"

Then Mom hushed her and whispered, "I never told him about his father let alone you!"

The girl went pale, but Mom didn't notice as she turned to me and said, "Michiko is your sister, Kyuu."

**AHHHH! What's going to happen next? Thanks for reading and be prepared for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuu's POV

All I could think of to say was, "I have a sister?"

Mom was so happy that she started bawling and she could only nod her head. I was too stunned to go and comfort her, but why did I need to comfort mom? Why was she so happy? Why haven't I heard about a sister? I turned to examine this sister of mine a second time.

She really did have long hair, not long enough that it would seem unnatural, but long enough that it reached halfway down her thighs. Her hair was matted and tangled in impossible rats' nests that would undoubtedly need to be cut out. Remnants of dirt made her skin look like it had patches, despite her earlier swim in the ocean. Her clothes were extremely worn out and much too big for her small frame. Her taped hands along with her ragged appearance made it seem like she was a prisoner of some sort.

That would explain why Mom is so happy to see her. But why was she a prisoner? Whose prisoner was she?

I glanced at Ryu to see if he had come up with the same deduction and saw that he had. The expression my friend wore was the same one he always wore when he had solved a disturbing case.

I turned to look again at Michiko, only to find her so obviously glaring at Ryu over Mom's shoulder. Her previously angelic face was contorted with extreme angst and hatred.

I examined Ryu's expression further, wondering if he knew something I didn't. Unfortunately for me, his expression changed when he noticed her hateful glare. Ryu looked right back at her, but his eyes were full of confusion.

How silly of me to think Ryu knew something!

"Mom?" Michiko hesitantly asked. "I know we just got reacquainted and everything, but the luck of the Irish is not with me today."

Mom was bewildered at the statement, but saw the look in Michiko's eyes and didn't ask questions. Why didn't she ask questions?

"Kyuu, can you help Mom clean up the mess in the house?" Michiko asked.

Mom gently touched my arm before she grabbed my hand and led me inside. Dumbfounded, I looked over my shoulder to see a sandy sidewalk…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N

I AM SO SORRY! I put this FF on temporary hiatus because I wanted to focus on my Fairy Tail FF! And then it ended and school started! So I can't tell you how sorry I am that I put this off for so long. I should be disgraced…

I am also sorry that this chapter is so short, but I wanted to adjust back into the first person narrative and into the DDQ style. Originally this chapter was twice as long in dialog and the FL was seriously lacking. Well I plan on updating soon as in within a week with a longer chapter. Thank you for sticking with me for so long and for all of my new readers.

Until next Time my Royal Loyal Readers!


End file.
